Megan Parker
Megan Jessica Parker (born May 14, 1994) is the younger sister of Drake and the younger step-sister of Josh and one of the main characters of Drake & Josh. Megan is a cruel girl who never gets tired of pranking her brothers. However, she is shown to be a good student, good friend and also helps other people. Sometimes, she acts like a five year old. She also acts innocently for her mother and step-father, and thus they think she is completely sweet and don't believe her brothers when they tell them what she does. She was portrayed by Miranda Cosgrove, who later went on to star in another Nickelodeon sitcom, iCarly (Drake and Josh's replacement). Personality Megan is primarily mischievous and sarcastic most times, but she also helps other people when they are in need, like helping Drake and Josh get out of the jail in "The Gary Grill". Still, she loves to prank and "torture" the lives of her brothers and think of it as "her job". Megan also seems to not care if her brothers are happy or not when she pranks them. Megan is also really good with machines and electronics, as she has a secret spying panel in her bedroom and a briefcase full of spy devices. It is never explained where or how she obtains her gadgets. Plot Overview Megan was born on May 14, 1993 as the younger sister of Drake Parker (b. 1988), to Mr. Parker and Audrey Parker. At the beginning of the series, she and her brother are informed that Walter Nichols is to be their step-father, and Josh Nichols is to be their step-brother. For most of the series, Megan is often the main source of misery for her brothers, either because she wants to or because they provoke her. Occasionally, she does help out when they are in need. In one episode, Megan had a boyfriend. Due to her brothers being overly protective of her and sharing a dislike for her date, they try to break it off. At first, Megan is angry at them, but when she discovers that he is in fact, dating another girl as well, she breaks off the relationship, and forgives the brothers, but continues to bully them after. Relationships with Other Characters Drake Parker and Josh Nichols Drake and Josh are Megan's older brothers and main (and actually, only) victims of pranking. She often calls her brothers "boobs" and likes to watch them fight or get punished. She also manages to get her brothers in trouble for her own misbehavior. Yet, she admits she loves them in "Megan's First Kiss", where Drake and Josh become protective of her. The brothers also enjoy seeing Megan getting scared in "Alien Invasion". Audrey Parker-Nichols Megan has a fine relation with her mother. However, she hides her pranks towards Drake and Josh from her and Walter, so Audrey isn't aware of that and always believes what she says. Walter Nichols Megan seems to dislike Walter and thinks he is goofy, given the many times he's seen being so. On the other hand, he thinks Megan is cute and sweet, mentioning it in many episodes. Megan also calls him by his first name, like in "The Demonator" and episodes after that almost just like Drake. She seems to only respect Walter when he is punishing or yelling at the boys. It seems that he is slowly catching onto her misbehavior. Notes * Megan is similar to "Sam Puckett" from "iCarly" and Mindy Crenshaw. * Miranda Cosgrove and Jerry Trainor do not interact in Drake and Josh or appear in any scenes together before "iCarly". * Megan is wildly the most hated character in the entire series by fans for her needlessly mean-spirited treatment towards Drake and Josh, but NEVER gets any comeuppance for it. There are several episodes (particularly in seasons 3 and 4; while 1-2 just had her do her more harmless pranks) in which Megan comes out of nowhere, just to give Drake and/or Josh unsatisfactory misery and give them no happy endings. "Peruvian Puff Pepper" (ironically unintentional, as pointed out by herself), "Sheep Thrills" (the ending), and "Tree House" are the most criticized episodes in the entire series that involve her torturing them and giving them unhappy endings. * She is the polar opposite to Carly Shay. * She should be around Carly Shay's age since she was thirteen when the show ended and that's how old Carly was when iCarly first began. Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Villains Category:Teens Category:Female